


Idol Apocalypse Passion

by signalbeam



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Crack, Fanboys - Freeform, Geekery, Humor, Meta, Nerdery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-23
Updated: 2009-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signalbeam/pseuds/signalbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"SENPAI IF U OPEN TEH MAGAZINE ILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU ): ): ): ): ):"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idol Apocalypse Passion

It was the first time Souji could recall Rise telling them to not buy a magazine with her photos in it.

Yosuke, the Risette fanboy he was, was the first to mention it. "She put up a blog post saying that she was having a hard time with this one magazine shoot," he said. "Said that she was pretty upset by it."

Yosuke bought ten copies, as usual: six for the rest of the group, whether they liked it or not, one to keep in mint condition, one to scan, and another two to actually look at. Souji never asked why Yosuke needed two copies to look at. He got the feeling that the he really didn't want to know.

After finding out that Yosuke had done his usual thing with the magazines, Rise spammed Souji’s inbox like there might be no tomorrow should he open the magazine.

"OMG DONT LOOK"

"SENPAI IF U OPEN TEH MAGAZINE ILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU ): ): ): ): ):"

"senpaiiiiiiiiiiii plz dont"

"can u tell chiesenpai & yukiko-senpai & kanji-kun & naoto-kun 2 not look? :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( ilu"

"omg senpai ur reeding it now??? omg if u r idk senpaiiiii plz :( :( :( :( :( :( :("

By the time Souji finished typing up his reply ("Don't worry, the magazine is sealed and unopened on my desk"), Rise had sent him four more e-mails.

... Now he was really curious.

 

\---

 

"Dude," Yosuke said. "You're actually here to look at my Risette collection?"

"... Yes."

"C'mon in, then. The shrine’s in my closet."

... Souji regretted entering. Kind of. Curiosity killed the cat. He inspected the magazine covers Yosuke had enshrined.

"What happened to the latest issue?" he asked, trying too hard to not pay any attention to the giant body pillow with Risette seductively printed on the pillow case.

"I got it right here," Yosuke said. "Don't see what the big deal is, though. I mean... seriously, it isn't that bad."

... Souji opened up the magazine. There were eight pages of Rise and a few other idols, male and female, posing around what looked like... the end of the world?

Then he saw the announcement, typed right over Rise's face.

"SMT 4 - 2013 RELEASE FOR THE PS3!!! LOOK FORWARD TO IT"

"AHHH!" he screamed.

"What?" Yosuke said. "What?! Is there a hidden underwear special?!"

"OH MY GOD," Souji said, grabbing Yosuke by the shoulders.

"Partner! You're scaring me!"

He jabbed his finger at the magazine. "Do you know when the last Shin Megami Tensei game was released?"

"I--" What the crap? He hadn’t even heard of Shin Megami Tensei.

" _Two thousand and three_. Do you know how long I’ve been waiting?"

"You would've been in elementary school back then!"

"Do you know when they said this game would be released?" asked Souji, foaming at the mouth. " _Two thousand ten_." He ripped out the page from Yosuke's magazine, and thrust the page into the air, screaming, "YEEEEEEEEEEES."

Yosuke slowly backed out of his room, and went to call Chie and Naoto to stage an intervention. And Souji had said _he_ had weird obsessions.


End file.
